


Холод осенних ночей

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Kid Dante, Kid Fic, Kid Vergil, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Тяжесть демонического меча давала иллюзорную надежду на то, что они смогут защитить себя.





	Холод осенних ночей

— Ну и где ты это взял? — Вергилий нахмурился и потер озябшие руки. Ранняя осень выдалась не по сезону холодной, и легко одетые мальчишки постоянно мерзли.

— Да там через пару улиц заброшенные склады есть. Решил, что хозяевам не нужно, вот и позаимствовал пару вещей, — хитро улыбнулся Данте и подмигнул брату.

«Пара вещей» на деле оказалась целой горой разной дребедени, включая продавленный матрас, несколько прохудившихся одеял и одно целое, почти новое, а также груду старых коробок, которые Данте планировал пустить на обогрев. Жечь он их собирался или жевать — измученный усталостью и простудой Вергилий не уточнял.

— Заодно, кстати, нашел пару плащей. На несколько размеров больше нужного, но такие теплые! В них никакая зима не страшна, — похвастался Данте, вытаскивая из очередной коробки бесформенные тряпки ярко-красного и темно-синего цвета. Плащи действительно оказались им великоваты, однако, быстро отогревшись и перестав дрожать, Вергилий и не подумал ругать брата за неподходящий размер.

— Спасибо, — слова благодарности дались ему удивительно легко, а широкая улыбка Данте скрасила последние неудобства.

— Давай, двигайся, я тоже хочу сидеть на мягком, — беззлобно погрозил кулаком Данте и опустился на матрас рядом с братом. Целое одеяло он накинул на плечи Вергилию, а сам на манер тоги замотался в пару рваных. Получилась довольно неудобная конструкция, и мальчишки теперь напоминали двух нахохлившихся воробьев на ветке. — Знаешь, я рад, что ты в порядке.

— Да, я тоже... — тихо ответил Вергилий и, встрепенувшись, сказал уже громче: — Я тоже рад, что ты жив. Только маму жаль.

Данте уткнулся взглядом в свои худые коленки и подтащил поближе Мятежника — тяжесть демонического меча давала иллюзорную надежду на то, что они смогут защитить себя. Вергилий мягко погладил ножны Ямато и вздохнул.

— Прости. Не стоило поднимать эту тему.

— Ничего, — упрямо мотнул головой Данте и привалился к плечу Вергилия. — Поболит и перестанет. Ну, как раньше.

Вергилий ничего не ответил — только крепче сжал зубы и осторожно погладил брата по руке. Сила, ему нужно больше силы.

Иначе он опять никого не сможет защитить.


End file.
